


Home Fires

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny try to balance their new relationship with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This…is not what I intended to write tonight…but the boys had other plans apparently. This is after Steve and Danny have finally started to get their relationship together. They are living together now…not telling if its anything else. ;-)

Steve felt the weirdness of the day almost slide off him as he entered his house. He knew Danny’s decision to have the surgery on his knee had been the right one, but he was still antsy without the other man beside him during the day.

Entering the house, he was immediately surrounded by the scents and memories of the two of them together; the softer undertone of Grace from her visit the past weekend. He unclipped his holster as he tried to figure out where Danny was, but the sense of his hoa hana permeated their home and he wasn’t able to track Danny accurately. Smirking, he called out, “Honey, I’m home.”

There was no response for a moment, then a muffled crash and Danny’s voice, “Damn it.”

Tossing the mail and his holster onto the table, he slipped through the house, clearing each room as he moved. Sighing with relief when he got to the kitchen, he lowered his gun as he stared at Danny collapsed on the floor in the middle of a mess that might have been dinner at one point. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” Danny snapped. “Our dinner on the hand…”

Steve slipped his gun into the back of his jeans and stepped gingerly around the mess, hauling Danny to his feet. “Why were you trying to cook anyway?” he asked as he considered the ramifications of just lifting Danny over the mess.

“Because I need to do something useful. Don’t you dare. I’m not your little woman,” Danny snapped as he read the look in Steve’s eyes.

“I don’t want you cut,” Steve protested.

“Just…” Danny flailed for a minute, almost knocking himself back over, but Steve’s grip on his shirt prevented it.

Steve growled at his movements, slipping an arm around the smaller man’s waist, and kissing the side of his head while he couldn’t duck away. “Come on, Ke Aloha, let’s get you cleaned up and settled in the living room. And I’ll order dinner.”

“I really hate it when you call me things I can’t understand,” Danny bitched, but he let Steve take his weight and help him out of the room. “For all I know you’re calling me ‘bastard’.”

“I’m not calling you ‘bastard’,” Steve assured him as he guided him into their room. He left Danny to change out of his ruined clothes while he called for take-out and then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Snagging the mail when he was finished, he met Danny in the doorway to the living room, asking, “What did the doctor say?”

“That I can start light duty again hence me attempting to make dinner. If I’m gonna come back into the office and maybe back to working with you, I need to at least be able to stand on my own two feet and cook a damn meal for us,” Danny gripped as Steve maneuvered him over to the couch.

“Light duty does not mean standing on your feet for hours at a time,” Steve argued as he flipped through the mail.

“I do know my limits,” Danny grumbled. When he saw Steve start to open his mouth, he glared. “Don’t. Okay? Just don’t. I know.”

Steve handed over the magazine he’d come across as a peace offering. He didn’t know what it was about that particular magazine, but when he’d asked Grace what one Danny would like most from back home, she’d recommended this one without reservation. Danny glared at him for a moment longer before [spying the title](http://www.weirdnj.com/) and grudgingly accepting it. Steve set the mail aside after pulling out [his own magazine](http://www.handgunsmag.com/) and stretched his legs out, watching out of the corner of his eye as Danny tried to get comfortable on the couch.

“Let me?” Steve asked, reaching for his leg. Danny looked up, then nodded, letting Steve slip his hands under the leg and elevate it, finally laying it across his lap. He tensed for a moment under the taller man’s hands, then relaxed as Steve’s hand gently kneaded at the points where the pain was the worse.

Danny moaned, sliding lower as the pressure eased and Steve’s talented fingers found the places where it hurt the most. Steve shifted as the sound reminded him of other things and Danny grinned as Steve moved his leg. “Problem?” he asked.

“You’re hurt,” Steve responded.

“I’m doing a lot better,” Danny replied.

“I don’t…” Steve was interrupted by the doorbell and he got to his feet, slipping from beneath Danny’s legs, and making sure he would stay put.

Steve set the bag of take-out on the coffee table before heading for the kitchen to retrieve beers for both of them. When he returned, Danny had emptied out the bag and was poking through the containers. “Thanks,” he said, accepting the beer Steve held out to him.

“You gonna…” Steve motioned to the food.

“I can feed myself,” Danny reminded him.

“I know…I just…” Steve looked down at him.

Danny sat back and stared up at him. “Okay, I get it. I think. This is part of that whole taking care of me that’s ingrained into you, isn’t it?”

“Kinda?” Steve questioned.

Danny pointed a chopstick at him. “That. Was not a question, squidboy. Is it or isn’t it?”

Steve sighed. “Yes. It is. I’m sorry, okay? It’s not like I can exactly _help_ it.” He started to pace away.

“Hey! No fair running away when I can’t run after you!” Danny yelled, throwing a pillow after him and smacking him in the side.

Steve growled in response, but froze, turning to look at him. “What?”

“We talked about this. I’m working on it, but you need to _tell_ me when you’re having these issues. I didn’t get mind reading with this bond, remember?” He crooked his finger at Steve, beckoning him closer. “Maybe we can compromise?” Steve looked leery, but paced closer. “I can feed myself, but you can sit with me and monitor how much I eat. Sound good?”

Steve nodded after a minute, shuffling his feet as he came within reach. Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed the other man’s hand, pulling him off-balance. He wasn’t worried about Steve falling on him; the man’s sense of space was just too good. In fact, Steve countered his pull, almost going over the table in his haste to not land on Danny. “Be careful,” he warned.

“I’m hungry,” Danny complained. “And I’m obviously not going to get to eat until you’re satisfied.”

Steve responded to his appeal, fetching the containers that held the items he preferred and handing them over. Retrieving his own food, he settled on the couch beside his hoa hana, offering him something from his own food when Danny just picked at his food. “You need to eat,” he coaxed.

Danny sighed. “I know.” Twisting slightly, he tilted his head inviting Steve to lean towards him. When Steve pulled back, he smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”


End file.
